


Feeling.... spicy

by lightjin (vickeelyn)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Choreographer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, M/M, based on a tweet bfbfjf, beer pong, mention of vomiting so don't read if you'll be triggered by that :(, musical actor seokmin, soonyoung gets drunk lol, theatre major seokmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickeelyn/pseuds/lightjin
Summary: Soonyoung gets drunk and accidentally tells Seokmin he loves him with a stupid twitter video





	Feeling.... spicy

**Author's Note:**

> for tracy :)

based on [this](https://twitter.com/dyoozi/status/1156896975968583680) tweet

Seokmin and Soonyoung had met when Seokmin was a freshman and Soonyoung was a sophomore. Seokmin was a musical theatre major and Soonyoung was the lead choreographer; he had gotten the job due to being the best dance major at their university. 

They spent a lot of time together, being some of the most important members of the production, but then Seokmin started going to Soonyoung’s private blocking rehearsals, and Soonyoung stayed after he needed to just to listen to Seokmin sing. 

Seokmin’s first performance at uni was over, all 5 shows, and now it was time for the much anticipated musical afterparty. Most people assume an afterparty for a musical would be lame, but it’s quite the opposite. It’s the one night where they all get to let loose and drink until they can’t remember what happened. If you were standing outside, you might even confuse it for a frat party. 

Yeah, things get pretty wild. 

And so here is where we see Seokmin and Soonyoung who are currently playing beer pong. (Soonyoung is losing.)

He can barely stand up now, and his whole face is flushed red, but he’s trying anyway. The lukewarm beer is hard to choke down this time, and Soonyoung admits his defeat as he’s halfway through the red solo cup. 

“Aish, this is terrible,” he laments as he stumbles away from where Seokmin is getting congratulated by half the cast. 

The party is being held at one of the seniors’ houses and Soonyoung doesn’t know his way around it, so he stumbles into an empty room (which happens to be a bedroom) and flops onto the bed. His head is spinning, but he suddenly remembers something he’s been wanting to do. He smiles to himself as he whips out his phone, wincing when he fumbles and it drops on his face. 

He’s had this video saved on his phone for months and he knows sober him would never send this video to anyone but his friends-- Junhui and Wonwoo-- and they’ve been the recipient of it many times along with the note “send this to ur crush and see what they say lol”

Today, though, he’s going to tell them he likes Seokmin, and he’s going to send the video to them with his admission.

Except… drunk hands are fumbly and drunk eyes are distracted and so he sends it to the wrong person. 

He sends it to…. Seokmin. 

And Seokmin, a floor down and two rooms over, opens a message that says 

**guys i’m in looooooooove with soeokmin i wanna send gim this video**

The video… was one of those viral memes from twitter. Seokmin turned the volume up a little bit on his phone as he stepped outside to hear it better.

_ hey…. I was thinking about you…. and…. I was feeling a little bit… spicy…. ahaha… so i’m making this video… for you… to show you what I… can do for you. _

….and then there was the dancing. 

Seokmin’s cheeks heated up, and it wasn’t just from the alcohol now. Another text came in.

**oh my god**

**please ignore that vidieo**

**I didn’t mensn to send it to yui**

seokmin quickly replies 

**where are you **

**are you okay?**

when he doesn’t receive an answer, he throws the door open and rushes back inside, heading toward the living room where he knows Soonyoung was walking when he last saw him. He bumps into Minghao, another one of the choreographers, and asks him if he saw Soonyoung recently. 

“I think I saw him walk upstairs,” Minghao replies, and before he can say anything else, Seokmin is pushing through the crowd of people to rush upstairs. He pushes into the first room on the left; no one in there. The same thing in the first room on the right. He pushes open the second door on the left, and laying on the floor is Kwon Soonyoung, who looks half sick and half mortified. 

“Hey Soonyoung,” Seokmin says as calmly as he can. 

Soonyoung jolts up but seems to immediately regret it, and bolts into the en suite bathroom. 

Seokmin sighs and walks in to see Soonyoung hunched over the toilet groaning in pain.

“Who let me drink so much?” he moans, then lifts his head and turns it toward Seokmin. “You! This is your fault!”

He hunches over the toilet again and heaves the contents of his stomach. Seokmin rubs his back as Soonyoung coughs, wipes his mouth with a tissue, and flushes down the… whatever it is. 

“Are you okay?” Seokmin asks.

Soonyoung lets out a whiny noise.

“No! I just threw up because I can’t play beer pong, and sent you a love confession! And why are you here? If you’re here to say you’re sorry, you don’t feel the same way, or that you’re straight or something, spare me the humiliation.”

Seokmin lets out a little laugh through his nose. 

“You really think I’m  _ straight _ ? And you think I would turn you down?” 

Seokmin cups Soonyoung’s face in his hands. 

“Honestly? I’ve kinda been falling for you through this whole thing too. The way you dance is just so… graceful, and I can see how passionate you are. How much you love doing it. Somewhere along the way, the admiration I felt for you turned into a stupid crush and then blossomed into more, but you’re so… you’re too good for me…” Seokmin ends the sentence softly trailing off and looking away.

Soonyoung clutches onto the younger boy’s arms as if he is his lifeline-- and right now he kind of is. 

“Don’t ever put yourself down like that!” 

Seokmin can still hear the slur in Soonyoung’s voice and wonders if he even knows what he’s saying. 

“If anything,  _ you’re  _ too good for  _ me _ !”

“Maybe we’re just right for each other then,” Seokmin says with his signature smile.

Soonyoung groans at the cheesy line but can’t help the smile that creeps onto his face. 

“Not to ruin the moment, but I don’t know whose room this is, and it feels weird that we just confessed our undying love for each other in some random person’s private bathroom. How about I help you get home and we can talk more?”

Soonyoung accepts Seokmin’s hand and they walk (stumble) out of the party together.

The next morning, Soonyoung wakes up with a pounding headache, but a warm body pressed against his, and maybe this hangover will be worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> whew my first seventeen fic please leave feedback :)))


End file.
